


On His Knees

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [42]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, cause you'll probably laugh, please do not drink while reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Jazz has a special request.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://vejiraziel.livejournal.com/profile)[vejiraziel](http://vejiraziel.livejournal.com/)'s claim on my 28 themes page. Jazz was a pushy bastard, demanding screen time when i was trying to write ~~smut~~ smoochies for Blue and Sunny.

“So, what do you say, Prowl?”

“I say no.”

“But why?”

“Because it is illogical, frivolous use of _Ark_ funds and ridiculous.”

Jazz pouted. “Please, Prowl?”

Prowl frowned. “No.”

“Pleeeeease?” Jazz did his best impression of a sad sparkling.

“I said no.”

Jazz dropped to his knees and held his hands imploringly out in front of him. “Please, Prowl? Think of the _children_.”

The tactician sighed. “You’re not going to let up until I say yes, are you?”

“Nope.” Jazz moved his hand’s to Prowl’s hips and pulled his mate close. He nuzzled the other mech’s abdominal plates affectionately. “Please, Prowl. We really want to go.”

“Fine.” Prowl’s doorwings slumped in defeat.

“Woohoo! Thanks, Prowl!”” The saboteur was back on his feet more quickly than Prowl could process. He placed a kiss on the tactician’s lip components and dashed out of the room. “Bluestreak, we’re going to Disneyland!”

Some of Prowl’s irritation dissipated when he heard Bluestreak’s delighted reply.  



End file.
